


March 8, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl started to smile when she knocked Livewire down with her elbow before Amos appeared near a Metropolis shop. She turned to her father as he scowled. Her eyes were wide for a moment.





	March 8, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl started to smile when she knocked Livewire down with her elbow before Amos appeared near a Metropolis shop. She turned to her father as he scowled. Her eyes were wide for a moment.

''Don't fly far from me again. Livewire could have harmed you or...''

Glowering, Supergirl pointed at the bag of cash Livewire held. ''I just knocked a bank robber unconscious without being injured.''

Amos watched while Livewire stirred and opened her eyes. He stepped back when she sat up. Smirked. After his eyes widened, he scowled at Livewire. One tentacle slid from his mouth and struck her upper body. Knocked Livewire out. The tentacle returned to Amos before Supergirl watched in awe.

Amos smirked. ''What were you saying about Livewire being unconscious?''

''Well, I wasn't harmed.'' Supergirl viewed Silver Banshee running out of a jewelry shop and frowned. She flew to her before Amos glowered.

''Not again!'' Amos muttered. He ran to his daughter in an attempt to protect her.

THE END


End file.
